Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) systems are typically utilized to protect and track assets. In an EAS system, an interrogation zone may be established at the perimeter, e.g. at an exit area, of a protected area such as a retail store. The interrogation zone is established by an antenna or antennas positioned adjacent to the interrogation zone. The antenna(s) establish an electromagnetic field of sufficient strength and uniformity within the interrogation zone. EAS markers are attached to each asset to be protected. When an article is properly purchased or otherwise authorized for removal from the protected area, the EAS marker is either removed or deactivated.
If the marker is not removed or deactivated, the electromagnetic field causes a response from the EAS marker in the interrogation zone. An antenna acting as a receiver detects the EAS marker's response indicating an active marker is in the interrogation zone. The associated controller provides an indication of this condition, e.g., an audio alarm, such that appropriate action can be taken to prevent unauthorized removal of the item.
EAS tag deactivation devices may be fixed at a specific location, such as adjacent a point-of-sale (POS) station in a retail environment. A barcode scanner may also be located at the POS station for scanning a barcode affixed to the article. Barcode systems and scanners are well known. Barcodes may be used for a variety of purposes, such as inventory control and for managing POS transactions. Upon purchase of an article, the barcode may be scanned at a POS station. The barcode represents a reference number that is communicated to a computer to look up an associated record containing descriptive data such as product name, vendor name, price, quantity-on-hand, etc. The computer performs a “price lookup” and displays the price on the cash register. The computer may also subtract the quantity purchased from the quantity-on-hand and perform other informational or management functions related to the purchased products.
When it is determined that the article is authorized for removal from the controlled location, e.g., after a proper purchase, any EAS tag affixed to the article is deactivated. If an EAS tag is inadvertently not deactivated at the deactivator adjacent the POS station, the EAS tag will set off an alarm at the store exit. To then deactivate the EAS tag, the article must be returned to the deactivator adjacent the POS station, which causes customer confusion and embarrassment.
Handheld devices including deactivators for RF type EAS tags and a barcode scanner have been developed. These devices have, however, been coupled to the POS station via power and data cables. Accordingly, they require the EAS tag be moved near the POS station, within range of the handheld scanner/deactivator cord, for scanning and deactivating. To date, no known system has allowed complete freedom of movement within a controlled area for barcode scanning and EAS tag deactivation.
In addition, known handheld EAS devices and combined EAS and barcode scanner devices are cumbersome and cause user fatigue. Also, some EAS handheld or combined EAS and barcode scanner devices are designed to couple to a docking station when not in use. The docking station may provide a convenient place for recharging of a battery and a point of communication with other systems. However, given the portable nature of the handheld device, unauthorized personnel may gain access to the device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a handheld EAS or combined EAS/Scanner device configured to be ergonomically friendly and to hamper unauthorized access to such a device when parked on an associated docking station.